


Виноватый

by cunthouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunthouse/pseuds/cunthouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку начали сниться кошмары, от которых достается бедному Стайлзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виноватый

Стайлз плотнее прильнул к Дереку, чтобы согреться, потому что дома у Дерека лишь одно единственное одеяло, которое даже нельзя толком таковым назвать. Дерек лежал на спине в одних трусах, а Стайлз, укутанный с ног до головы в это одеяло, сжался справа от него. Дерек то и дело дергался и мотал головой, издавая странные звуки – непонятные подобия слов вперемешку с рыком. Ему явно снилось что-то неприятное и тревожащее. Его правая рука спокойно лежала на груди, пока внезапно он не двинул ей в сторону, угодив Стайлзу в нос. Стайлз резко проснулся, но не сразу понял, что происходит. Боль заставила поднести руку к носу и схватиться за него.   
– Ай. – Боль при касании пронзила нос еще сильнее. – Что за хрень?  
Несколько капель крови уже упали на простыню, и, несмотря на темноту в комнате, Стайлз понял, что у него из носа течет кровь. Он посмотрел на Дерека, который продолжал сопеть, и несколько секунд обдумывал, разбудить ли его или нет. Решив, что может справиться сам, Стайлз встал с кровати, останавливая кровь рукой, и направился в ванную. Включил свет и посмотрел в зеркало, продрав слипавшиеся глаза. Взгляд его был не столько сонный, сколько непонимающий и удивленный. Причина кровотечения ему явно была непонятна. Когда очередная струйка крови расплылась по его губам, он перестал пялиться и включил воду. Каждое прикосновение вызывало новую боль, что еще больше приводило Стайлза в недоумение. Казалось, когда внезапно течет кровь из носа, нужно всего лишь остановить кровь, но это никогда не бывает больно. «Нужно найти вату», – подумал Стайлз и открыл шкафчик над раковиной.   
Дерек дернулся еще раз и повернулся на правый бок. Так он пролежал всего несколько секунд, а после его нос несколько раз дрогнул, и Дерек внезапно проснулся. На глаза сразу попались несколько маленьких пятен крови, запах которой заставил Дерека осознать, что лежит в постели один. Встревоженный и озадаченный, он быстро вскочил и оглядел комнату. Сделав глубокий вдох, он побежал в ванную.   
– Что случилось? – громко спросил он, залетев в ванную и схватив Стайлза за плечо.   
Стайлз обернулся, озадачив его своим видом.   
– С каких пор ты пользуешься ватными дисками? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, держа упаковку таких дисков в руках.   
Дерек непонимающе посмотрел на красно-белую материю в носу Стайлза и удивленно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Кровь пошла, – прокомментировал тот.  
Дерек подошел ближе. – Тогда почему у тебя синяк на весь нос?  
– Правда? – удивился Стайлз и повернулся к зеркалу. – И вправду, синяк.  
Дерек немного отступил назад и потер переносицу.   
– Стайлз, мне кажется, я случайно врезал тебе во сне.  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, как будто тот сморозил несусветную чушь.   
– Прости меня. Я в последнее время плохо сплю, постоянно вижу дикие сны, и видимо, слабо контролирую свое тело.   
– Эй, эй, ты о чем? Не факт, что это ты меня ударил. Возможно, я неудачно повернулся и врезался тебе в плечо, или упал с кровати.  
Взгляд Дерека посуровел и заставил Стайлза умолкнуть. – Мы спим на матрасе, с него невозможно так УПАСТЬ, – он четко выделил последнее слово.  
– Ну и что, подумаешь. Не в первый раз я получаю удар по носу, – улыбнулся Стайлз.   
Шутка не произвела никакого впечатления на Дерека, который продолжал стоять с каменным лицом. – Стайлз, мы не можем рисковать. Вдруг во сне произойдет что похуже?  
– Чепуха. Ты же не съешь меня.  
Дерек пронзил Стайлза холодным взгядом. Кровь, кажется, не собиралась останавливаться, потому что скрученные ватные диски полностью пропитались. Заметив это, Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, вытащил их и бросил в раковину. Стайлз следил за его движениями, не двигаясь и не произнося ни слова. Когда Дерек поднес новый диск к носу, Стайлз лизнул его мизинец. Дерек строго посмотрел на него. Стайлз убрал язык и опустил взгляд.   
– Ай, больно же, – обиженно возмутился Стайлз, когда первый диск встал на место.  
– Потерпишь, – ответил Дерек и просунул второй диск. Не успел он отвести руку, как Стайлз взял в рот его мизинец и зажал зубами. Стайлз уставился в кафель, но понимал, каким взглядом одаривал его Дерек в тот момент, не решавшийся убрать руку, чтобы не задеть его нос. Облизнув несколько раз во рту палец, он сделал шаг вперед, чтобы оказаться вплотную к Дереку. Только тогда он посмотрел ему в глаза и разжал зубы. Дерек медленно высунул палец и взял Стайлза за загривок.   
– Кажется, кто-то перевозбудился и сейчас отправиться домой к папочке.  
– Действительно, кто-то перевозбудился, – ехидно произнес Стайлз и ударил пальцем по торчащему стояку Дерека, сдерживаемому трусами. – Да, и, кстати, папочка не обрадуется, если узнает что Дерек Хейл избил его сына.  
Дерек недовольно сверлил улыбающегося Стайлза глазами, а когда тот просунул руку ему в трусы, сжал руку еще сильнее.   
– Ай, ай, отпусти, – пропищал Стайлз. Руку из трусов Дерека он моментально убрал и теперь пытался вырваться.  
– У меня сейчас опять кровь пойдет, отпусти же.  
Но Дерек, продолжая держать Стайлза, повел его в комнату. Отпустив его на кровати, Дерек остался стоять, а Стайлз забрался под одеяло, потирал шею и поглядывал вверх. – Дурак, – обиженно прокомментировал он.   
– Трусы, – потребовал Дерек.  
– Чего? – удивился Стайлз и перестал двигаться.  
– Трусы давай.  
– Зачем? – Стайлз недоверчиво глядел на Дерека.  
– Считаю до трех, а там никакой папа тебе не поможет. Раз!   
Стайлз зашевелился, снял под одеялом трусы и протянул их Дереку. Тот взял их и отбросил назад. Во взгляде Стайлза читалось еще большее непонимание.   
Затем Дерек опустился на матрас и нырнул под одеяло.  
– Ого, ого, Дерек, ты чего? Господи, ооо, – промычал Стайлз. – Но ты не обязан это делать, ты же не специально меня ударил. АААЙ, – Стайлз прервал свои причитания, вскрикнув. – Только не яйца, пожалуйстаааа.   
– Я знаю, что ничего тебе не должен, – отрезал Дерек. – Но если ты сейчас не заткнешься, ты больше никогда не увидишь своих двух маленьких друзей.  
– Понял, понял, понял, – пролепетал Стайлз и с облегчением вздохнул, когда Дерек перестал сжимать ему яйца.   
– И ничего они не маленькие, – начал было Стайлз, но сразу осекся. – Все, я заткнулся.  
Стайлз закрыл рот, чтобы ни дай бог не сказать что-либо или пошутить. Теперь он только мычал и глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза. Когда щетина Дерека касалась его бедер, Стайлз чуть ли не извивался, цепляясь руками за скомканную простыню. – Господи, – не удержался Стайлз. Он чувствовал, как повышается температура под одеялом: от старательных движений Дерека, который делал это так, как будто от этого зависела жизнь Стайлза, и от его жаркого дыхания, которое Стайлз чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела. По крайней мере, той его части, которая была в зоне досягаемости рта Дерека и к тому времени покрытая его слюной. Руки, которые еще недавно держали его за шею, теперь так же крепко сжимали член Стайлза, проводя от самого корня до сверхчувствительной головки, при касании которой Стайлз опять мычал и мотал головой. А при скольжении члена по теплому рту, Стайлз постанывал и опять цеплялся за простыню.   
Немного времени прошло, прежде чем Стайлз заговорил опять. – Я сейчас кончу, – промычал он. Возможно, Дерек даже не услышал его, так как продолжал водить губами по стволу Стайлза, не изменяя темпа. Когда Стайлз выстрелил струей теплой спермы, он почти отключился от реальности и простонал в подушку, которая сползла у него из-под головы. А оторвав подушку от лица, увидел перед собой ухмылочку Дерека, его мокрую щетину и горящие глаза.  
– Я не целуюсь. А то кровь пойдет, – съехидничал Стайлз и посмеялся.   
Правда, смех сразу прекратился, когда он заметил выражение лица Дерека. – Прости, – пролепетал Стайлз и быстро прильнул к губам Дерека, который в следующий момент лег на Стайлза и жадно лобзал его рот языком. Щетина на подбородке была пропитана слюнями, а во рту оставался этот соблазнительный соленый привкус.   
Стайлз обвил руками и ногами Дерека и жадно впивался в его рот, не замечая боли от сталкивания с его носом. Хотя теперь кровь стекала по лицу Стайлза, запачкав и Дерека. Открыв глаза, Дерек отстранился и виновато посмотрел на Стайлза, по лицу которого опять текла кровь.   
– Прости меня. – Дерек слез со Стайлза и, взяв его на руки, понес в ванную. Посадив его на край ванной, Дерек открыл шкафчик и схватил ватные диски, попутно опрокинув половину содержимого шкафчика. Он разорвал упаковку, но большинство дисков упало на пол. Ругнувшись, он подошел к Стайлзу, который наблюдал за резкими движениями Дерека и до ушей улыбался.   
– Чего ты лыбишься? – сурово спросил Дерек.  
– Дерек?  
– Что?  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Дерек на секунду замер с очередным диском в носу Стайлза.   
– Шутка, – выпалил Стайлз и заржал.  
Прежде чем Дерек хоть как-то отреагировал, Стайлз притянул его к себе и, обхватив его руками, уткнулся ему лицом в живот.


End file.
